Delicious: Emily's Miracle of Life/An Unexpected Visitor
This is the first chapter of Delicious: Emily's Miracle of Life. After Christmas, a new adventure has begun! Prologue *Once upon a time, there was a stork with a baby flying in the sky. *Then the stork goes away into the clouds. *One day in the morning, Paige has binoculars to see the stork. *Paige moves around for a view. *Emily and Patrick go outside to see Paige. *Paige: Mom, when will the stork come? *Emily: What do you mean, sweetheart? *Paige: I want a baby brother to play with, but Grandma Evelyn told me that I needed to find a stork first... *Patrick: Storks! Babies! Ha! I know everything about them! Let me see... *Patrick: It all starts when a mommy and... and a... well... ehm… *Emily: Look, Paige... *Emily: Grandma Evelyn is right, and we've been looking for a stork too... *Emily: ...but they are extremely rare nowadays. *Paige: Don't worry Mommy - I'll get one for you! I promise! *Emily and Patrick go inside and Paige continues to search. *The music plays while Paige keeps searching for storks. *Paige lies down to look up. *Patrick reads the newspaper while Paige looks up. *Paige lays on Patrick while he reads. *In the evening, Paige keeps seeing, but stork isn't found in the sky. Emily works on the flower pots. *Paige looks down at the sandbox with Emily. *In the nightfall, Paige looks while on the slide. *Paige falls asleep on the slide. *Patrick appears next to Paige. Then he carries Paige going inside. *Emily is still awake. *Emily: Patrick, you awake? I can't sleep... *Patrick switches on the lamp. *Emily: I feel bad about giving Paige hope... After all, three doctors said the same thing... *Emily leans on Patrick. *Patrick: It's nobody's fault, Emily... *Emily: I know, but I really wanted to have another... I just don't understand why...? *Patrick: Well, sometimes nature is unpredictable... *Patrick: And we are such a happy family already. *Patrick: We have so much to be grateful for, don't we? *Emily agrees and they kiss. Patrick turns off the lamp. *The feathers falls from the sky. *'Delicious: Emily's Miracle of Life' Level 1 - Practice Makes Perfect New video blog, new kitchen… A new life to help Emily past the bad news… Help her out and answer fan comments! *On the first day, Emily goes to the laptop and types to start live. *Emily: Hello everyone! *Emily: Welcome to this week's cooking video blog of 'Practice Makes Perfect', with Emily O'Malley! *Emily: That's me! *Emily: Today I have some GREAT family recipes to share with you. *Paige appears to the screen. *Emily: Oh! Er… speaking of family, looks like my daughter Paige wants to add her two cents. *Paige uses the laptop to call! *Emily: Don't push that button, that...! *Paige laughs. *Emily: ...calls Grandpa Vito... *Paige goes away. Emily uses the laptop. *Vito: Emily?? *Emily: Hi, Grandpa...! Sorry, I didn't mean to call you, I'm actually- *Vito: Emily? I can't hear you, darling... *Emily: Sorry, guys, it's my grandpa from Italy... He must have his volume muted again... *Vito: Oh, wait, I think I have my volume muted again! *Emily: Grandpa, I'll call you later, okay? I'm doing my video blog, now... *Emily: So, as I was saying... *Paige appears with a toy car. *Paige: Broooom Broooooom! *Emily: Er… one second... *Paige leaves the workshop. Patrick enters. *Patrick: Uhm, Emily? Sorry, I know you're live, but the first tasters are starting to arrive... *Emily: Oh, shoot! It's already time to get my tasting started! *Emily: I invited some vlog followers for today's stream - I wanted to tell you before they got here, but... *Emily: Family comes first, he he. During the level *Emily answers the video blog requests! 1st response *Fan 1: Emily, how do you manage with so many customers? *Emily: By delivering their orders as soon as possible! 2nd response *Fan 2: How do you fit everything on a single tray? *Emily: Practice! Delivering everything they ask at once is pretty rewarding! 3rd response *Fan 3: Emily! Can you give us an extra hint? *Emily: Checkout several people at the same time to get an extra tip! After the level *Emily uses the microphone while Patrick appears. *Patrick looks at live comments. *Patrick: Wow, I'm reading a lot of positive reactions about your last episode. *Patrick: 'I loved the part when your daughter came in! Each episode really feels like you've invited us into your home.' *Patrick: 'Paige is so cute! When is she having a baby bro-' *They're surprised! Emily continues cleaning. *Patrick: Hey, look at this one... *Patrick: 'Wow, your husband is handsoooomee! too bad he was only on screen for a minute!' *Emily: Uh-huh... *Emily: This last session was a little rough. *Emily: I want everything to be just PERFECT next time. *Emily: Like the job you did with the kitchen... *Emily: ...handsome husband. *Patrick hugs Emily on the back. *Emily: Well, if we're not spending our savings on a nursery, I suppose this was the next best thing. *Patrick: It just wasn't meant to be, sweetheart... *Patrick: Er… speaking of renovations, who don't you come see the progress I'm making with the attic? *Patrick: I've got space for a 60-inch TV so I can watch football with the guys! *Emily: Sigh... I'm sure your 'man cave' is looking great. *They laugh. Level 2 - Inopportune Parental Love The more tired you are, the closer your parents are to paying you a visit. *Evelyn and Edward enter the workshop while Emily uses the cooking pot. They brought presents. *Emily: Dad! I thought I told you - no more spoiling Paige! *Edward puts the presents down. *Evelyn: Oh, don't worry - it's just a few things we found on safe for our cute grandchild. *They laugh and interacts. *Evelyn: So! Where is she? *Emily: Preschool, remember? Patrick's picking her up - they'll be home any minute now. *Emily yawns because she's tired. *Evelyn: How are you dear? And don't just tell us the good stuff! I want to hear it all. *Emily: Well, it mostly IS all good. *Emily: Paige LOVES her preschool... *Emily: ...and now that she's out of the house, I've been putting a lot of time into my video blog... *Emily: ...though it's not exactly going how I hoped. *Edward: As your Grandpa Vito always says... 'Take it as it comes, go with the flow.' *Emily: Speaking of going with the flow, I'm going to lay down for a bit before work. *Emily: I'm EXHAUSTED. *Emily walks slowly to take a rest. *Evelyn: Oh, Edward! Emily looks so tired. We should give her a hand while she rests... *Edward: Leave it to me - I'll get these products ready by the time she gets up. *Edward prepares the kitchen while Evelyn leaves to get Emily. *Emily is so tired, so she gets back to work. After the level *In the bedroom, Emily looks at the mirror. *Emlly: Hmm, I really need to start working out again! *Evelyn is in the bedroom. *Emily: I've let myself go lately... *Evelyn: Trust me - it just gets worse. *Emily goes to mom. *Emily: Mom! You scared me to death - what are you still doing here? *Evelyn: Emily, I'm so worried about you - you look EXHAUSTED. *Emily: That's not- *Emily yawns. *Emily: -true. *Evelyn: You're running yourself ragged - Patrick need to pitch in more around here. Look at all this laundry! *Emily: He tires, Mom... but he and the washing machine don't really get along... *Emily: Last time he did the laundry all of our sheets and towels turned pink. *Evelyn laughs. *Emily: Besides, he has his hands full with the flower shop - plus... *Emily: ...he's turning the attic into a 'Man cave'. *Evelyn: W-what?! But what if you need it for... er… family expansion? *Emily: Excuse me? *Evelyn: You're not getting any younger, you know. *Emily: Thanks, Mom. *Emily: Now if you'll excuse me, I have things TO DO! *Emily leaves the bedroom to go down to work. Level 3 - Clinical Picture Emily is the only one not paying attention to her health… Help her rest by staying still for 25 seconds. *Emily rests at workshop while Evelyn brings coffee to Emily. *Evelyn: How about a little perk-me-up? *Emily: No thanks, Mom - for some reason, coffee tastes terrible to me lately. *Evelyn: You know, there's a nasty bug going around. Maybe you ought to see a doctor. *Emily: Mom... I'm sorry for yelling at you last night... *Emily: Between the restaurant, the workshops and the video blog I've just been working too hard, I guess. *Evelyn: Forget it, sweetheart - you know I worry, that's all. *Emily gives Evelyn a hug. *Evelyn: Now PLEASE... *Evelyn: ...listen to me and go SEE someone. *Evelyn: Mothers are always right about these things. *Emily: I have a lot of things to do, Mom... *Emily: I even promised Tina at the baby shop I'd help them with some catering... I'm going to try and get out of it, though. *Evelyn: Oh! Emily... *Evelyn: ...your father and I will have s special surprise for you all in a couple of days... *Emily: Mom - if you spoil it, it's not a surprise anymore. *Evelyn: Okay, okay... *Evelyn leaves the workshop. During the level *Emily stays still for 25 seconds during the day! After the level *At the Happy Storks Shop, Emily talks to Tina. *Tina: ...and here's where we'll do the cupcakes! *Tina: I am SO excited. THE Emily O'Malley is going to bake for our store! *Emily: You know, Tina, I've been meaning to talk to you... *Emily: ...my life has changed some since we last talked... *Tina laughs. *Tina: Doesn't life always? For instance, I ALMOST canceled the celebration... *Emily: Really!? *Tina: ...but then YOU showed up! *Tina: And thank goodness you did - we have a LOT of work to do. *Emily: Right... it's just that - I have a lot going on with the vlog and- *Tina: Oh, I know! I'm a BIG fan! *Tina: I just LOVED the episode when Paige snuck jelly beans into the mixer while you were making cookie dough. *Two customers visit. *Boy 1: Mom, look! Storks! Like the one that brought my little brother! *Emily feels dehydrated. *Emily: Wow, isn't it hot in here? *Tina: Emily?? *Emily: It's okay, might just be lack of sleep. I guess I should head home, though, just to be safe... *Emily leaves the shop, heading home. Level 4 - Up Against the Ropes Emily’s condition is worrying… Will Patrick’s common sense make a dent in her resolve? *Patrick works on the mixer while Emily enters the workshop. *Patrick: Hey, babe - how'd it go? *Emily: I couldn't quit on Tina - not on such short notice. *Emily: I need to stick with it... She looked really enthusiastic... *Emily: And on top of it, I got dizzy... They keep that place so HOT... *Patrick: Honey, that doesn't seem normal... You should go see the doctor. *Emily: That's what Mom said... Maybe later, now I need to open the restaurant. *Patrick: Forget about that! Go see the doctor! I'll open for you! Go! *Emily: Okay... Okay... Maybe you're right. Thanks, hon. *Emily and Patrick kiss. *Emily: One more thing - PLEASE make sure my family isn't here when I get back - I'm really tired. *Patrick: Noooo problem! *Emily leaves the workshop tiredly, so Patrick runs the workshop. After the level *Patrick reads the newspaper, Paige plays a car while Emily enter the restaurant. *They're delighted! *Emily: Thank goodness we're alone. *Francois, Evelyn and Edward enter the restaurant! *Francois: SURPRISE VISIT FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND... *Francois: ...and your parents! *Emily's surprised! *Emily: Oh... Francois... Mom, Dad... What a nice... surprise! *Emily gets Patrick a lean. *Emily: Patrick? May I talk to you for a moment in the kitchen? *Emily and Patrick go to the kitchen. *Emily: I thought I told you I wanted a quiet night tonight! *Patrick: They just showed up! I couldn't very well ask them to leave. *Emily cries an outburst! *Patrick: Sweetheart, what's wrong? You're making me worried. *Emily leans to Patrick, getting a hug. *Patrick: What'd the doctor say? *But something happened! *Patrick: WHAT?! Level 5 - Wrong Diagnosis Patrick is shocked with the life-changing news! Get the checkup results before Evelyn finds them! *Patrick: Are you sure?! *Emily: I told you doctors don't know everything. *Patrick: WOO HOOOOO! *They're happy! *Emily: Oh, Patrick - But we just spent all that money on the new kitchen and your man cave... *Emily: I've committed to helping with this anniversary sale at The Happy Storks... *Emily: ...and my video blog! It was JUST starting to take off... *Patrick: Babe, forget about all that. We've got a BABY on the way... *They're delighted! *Patrick: C'mon, let's go tell everyone! *Patrick tries to dance! *Emily: WAIT! *Patrick: What do you mean? *Emily: We have the first ultrasound tomorrow... Let's make sure everything is okay first... *Emily: ...I want the timing to be just perfect. *Patrick: I can't wait to meet our baby! *Evelyn and Francois enter the workshop. *Evelyn: Hey, you two! You're not keeping any secrets from us, are you? *Francois: Yeah! You're not keeping any secrets FROM ME, right? *Emily: What? Oh, er… everything's fine guys - really. *Francois and Evelyn leave the workshop. *Emily: I'd better get rid of the 'evidence' before those two start sniffing around again. *Patrick leaves the workshop after Emily hides the file. During the level *Emily finds the medical results before Evelyn and Francois finds them! After the level *In the Little Creek Hospital, Allison works on O'Malley. *Emily: I, um... I understand I'll have a private room? *Allison: That's right - so you can prepare in all privacy... *Allison: Now, if you step inside, we can start the check-up. *Patrick: I can't wait to hear our boy's heartbeat for the first time... *Emily: How do you know it's not a girl, Patrick? *Allison leads Emily and Patrick to the private room. *Allison: Let's check the heart. *Allison checks Emily's baby heartbeat by finding a clear one. *The top left is not found. *Allison: Hmm... Let's try again. *Allison checks the bottom left. *Allison: We're getting closer... *Allison checks on the right. *Allison: There it is! *Emily's baby heartbeat spotted! *Patrick: Do you hear that, Em? *Emily: Patrick... It's the heart... it's our baby's heartbeat! *Emily: I still can't believe it... After all we've been through...! *Patrick: That's all over now, babe. *Allison is happy! *Emily: Oh, Patrick, I love you so much...! *Patrick and Emily kiss! *Emily: Everything is going to be perfect now, right? *Patrick: Of course, honey. What could possibly go wrong? *The family take a look at the sneak peek! *The family had a fight! *Emily and Mary-Lynn are yoga dancing! *One doctor bump to Emily! *Emily and Vito shocked as the kitchen burning! *Emily and Patrick had baby due! *Vito watches Paige riding a bike! *Francois' big belly fell down into water, making Emily and Mary-Lynn shocked! *Vito fells down after years! *And Emily and Patrick ready to deliver babies! Level 6 - An Unexpected Visitor Just when the O’Malleys were starting to absorb the pregnancy news… *Emily and Patrick enter the restaurant. *Patrick: Well, should we call everyone over to share the news? *The family is here! *Evelyn and Edward: SURPRISE!!!! *Emily: Seriously, they need to stop doing that... *Patrick: And there's more people every time... *Patrick: Hi, Mom... Antonio... *Emily: Well, we weren't expecting you! But it's actually great because we- *Evelyn: Emily, your father is ready to make the announcement... *Evelyn: ...Remember I told you? *Edward: We have a visitor coming. A VERY special visitor... *Edward: SO special in fact, that you'll NEVER guess who it is! *Edward: He um... he is uh... someone you all know and love... *A visitor is on! *Brigid: Oh, for goodness sake who is it? *Doorbell: Diing Doong! *Paige goes to the door. *Edward: Ah! That's him now. *Vito is here! *Paige: GRAY GRANDPA!! *Vito picks up Paige and a hug! After the level *Vito enters the workshop, so Emily gave her grandpa a hug! *Emily: I am OS glad you're here, Grandpa... I'm sorry I can't take more time off but- *Vito: Absolutely not - I won't hear of it... *Vito: I'll be staying here a LONG time. You'll see all you want of me, and then some more! *Emily: What made you decide to come? I thought we were visiting you in Napoli for the holidays? *Vito: Oh, well - I've always wanted to come to America... *Vito: Your Grandmother Emilia and I - rest her soul... *Vito: We'd planned to move to America before we had children. *Vito: Now that I have both my memory and my family back, I said to myself - why delay any longer? *Vito: You know what they say - sometimes if you don't do it now, 'now' becomes never! Level 7 - Bonding DIY Vito and Paige get to spend some quality time together. Join them in building the wounded bird a home! *Vito and Paige come outdoors. Paige saw Robin! *Paige picks up Robin! *Paige: Gray Grandpa! Look! *Vito: Well, now... What happened to you, little birdy, I wonder? *Paige: Can we fic him? *Vito: We can certainly try, Piccolina… *Vito: ...but you must understand that even if we do everything we can... *Vito: ...this bird may not make it. *Paige: ...WHY?! *Vito: I'm afraid that's just the circle of life, Paige. *Vito: Hmmm... We could start by building him a home, what do you say? *Paige agrees! Now they come inside. *Vito and Paige building a tiny bird home. *Paige dances! *Paige: Can I help? Can I help? *Vito: Of course! I am the architect - you are the decorator. *Vito: We'd best start right away - before life seeks to teach us any more lessons, eh? *Vito: Huuuh… KHOFF-KHOFF! *Robin lands and Emily enters the workshop! *Emily: Paige! You and Grandpa are making such a beautiful birdhouse! *Emily: Do you want me to help you a bit while I'm working here? *Paige: Yay! Help us Mommy! *Emily helps building the birdhouse. During the level *Emily builds the red robin house! After the level *Emily puts the clothes away while Patrick reads. Patrick halts reading. *Emily: I'm so excited Grandpa is here... *Patrick: It's perfect timing too... *Patrick: Speaking of... How do you want to break the news? *Emily: Well... I was thinking we could have a welcome dinner for him and then share the news then... *Emily: ...if I don't eat anything I cook beforehand. *Emily: I'm gonna call my sis too, Angela would be so pissed if she was not the first to hear! *Emily: I can't believe this is actually happening... After everything we've been through! *Patrick: Seeing where we are now... I wouldn't change a thing. *They're delighted! Level 8 - In the Public Eye The worst part about being online is… news spreads fast! Back in the ‘offline’ world, Paige is learning to ride her bike! *Emily gets the live on! *Emily: First off, I want to apologize for all the interruptions on my last few live streams... *Emily: ...I've made some changes to make sure it doesn't happen again. So... *Francois and Paige are on camera! *Emily: ...our next goal is to prepare something for one of the most wonderful days of the year... *Emily: ...Mother's Day! *Francois and Paige sneak around the kitchen. *Emily: We have LOTS to do, but I've made a plan... *Emily: ...If we stick with it, we should have plenty of time to get it done! *Francois takes a cookie. *Emiiy: Before we get started however, some if you had questions about my grandmother's macaroon recipe. *Emily: I'll just pick one, haha. *Emily picks one macaroon. *Francois takes all macaroons! *Emily is worried! *Emily: FRANCOIS! *Emily had a facepalm after Francois and Paige get off camera. *Laptop: Beep beep! Beep beep! *Emily goes to the laptop. *Emily: Oh, what now? *Emily: Oh! It's my doctor, Allison! *Emily types. *Emily: Hi Allison, I'm a little busy at the moment... *Allison: Hi Emily - I just wanted to check up on you, I got your message about the nausea. *Fan 1: Wait! Emily... You're PREGNANT?? *Emily: Emm… I never said that... *Allison: W-what? Aren't you alone?!? *Fan 2: 'Congratulations from all of us, Emily! Mother's Day, huh?...' *Emily: Well... I guess the jig is up then... *Emily: But don't fret! I PROMISE we'll get through this next menu dash, no matter what happens... *Emily: ...even if I have to give birth right here in my kitchen! *Emily goes to work. During the level *Emily answers the video blog requests! 1st response *Fan 1: Congrats! Well you continue vlogging? *Emily: Definitely! 2nd response *Allison: I'm sorry... *Emily: Allison, seriously, don't worry. You couldn't have known. 3rd response *Fan 3: Emily, how are you feeling? *Emily: Tired, but happy! 4th response *Fan 2: You should try Snuggford Spa's prenatal yoga! *Emily: Sounds fun! 5th response *Fan 1: Paige is so funny! *Emily: I know, right! After the level; Cutscene: Learning to Ride a Bike *Paige learns to ride her bike by herself. *Vito: Come on, Piccolina! You are doing great! *Paige: Look Gray Grandpa! Look Birdie! *Paige rides a bike around1 *Robin: Chirp! Chirp! Chirp chi--rp! *Vito: I know just how you feel my friend... *Vito: You're doing great Picoli… *And Paige fell off the bike! *Paige: OW! *Vito goes to rescue Paige! Level 9 - Announcement Dinner It’s the perfect moment to share the news with the family – but there’s so much work to do! Give Patrick the items he needs! *Paige: GREY GRAPPAAAAAA! *Vito: There, there - you're a tough girl, eh? *Robin flies down to ground. *Robin: Chiiir-chip -- Chirp! *Vito: See, our friendly bird cares about you too! *Paige agrees. *Paige: Thanks Birdie! Thanks Grappa! *Vito: Well, that's what family's for. *Paige: Gray Grandpa...? *Paige: Birdie doesn't have a family that takes care of him? *Vito: Well, he was alone, but now he has us... *Vito: And we will be taking care of him while he's sick. *Paige: And... Gray Grandpa...? *Paige: Who will take care of you if you get sick? *Vito: What do you mean, sweetie? *Paige: I mean... Mommy takes care of Daddy... Granny of Grandpa... *Vito: Oh. Well, your great grandmother has been in Heaven for a long time, but she looks after me from over there. *Vito: Besides - someday we'll be together again! *Vito: And then we'll take care of each other! *Paige: I don't understand... *Vito: I'll explain to you later - for now, let's get you on that bike again. *Vito: We'll surprise your mama by showing her you can ride a bike like a big girl, eh? *Paige agrees and gets back to biking! *Emily works on the kitchen and Patrick enters the workshop. *Patrick: Hey, sweetheart - anything I can do to help? *Emily: Sure, thanks. How about you set the table for supper? *Patrick: Noooo problem! I'll be coming for the dishes then. *Patrick leaves while Emily goes back to work. During the level *Emily gives Patrick the products for dinner! After the level *The dinner is on! Emily and Patrick stand up! *Patrick rings the bell! *Patrick: Hey, everyone - Emily and I have an announcement... *Emily reveals her message. *Emily: ...I'm pregnant! *Everybody's surprised and stand up! *Evelyn gave Emily a hug, and Brigid gave Patrick a hug! *Evelyn: Oh, that's WONDEERFUL news! *Angela's fancy to see her sister is pregnant! *Emily: I'm due two weeks after Mother's Day! *Evelyn: I KNEW it! *Angela dabs! *Antonio: A toast! *Edward: Vito, you're the paterfamilias - you give the toast. *Vito stands up! *Vito: My heart... is so filled with- *Emily holds on to Vito! *Vito: Let me... *Vito: My heart... is so filled with- *Vito falls down! Everybody's shocked! *Emily: Patrick, call nine-one-one! Level 10 - The Cycle of Life How will Vito react to Allison’s devastating news? *In the Little Creek Hospital, Vito's in the room! *Allison enters the room. *Allison: Vito, I have your test results... *Allison: I'm afraid they aren't good... *Vito: I had a feeling... *Allison: I'm very sorry, Vito. You haven't got that much time left... *Vito feels that way. *Vito: I know... I'm 93Vito's birth of 1924, doctor. *Allison's worried! *Vito: Now, my granddaughter is coming in later for a check-up, right? *Vito: Please, tell me about her baby. *The Napoli-O'Malley family are in the hospital. *Vito walks slowly. *Edward: How are you, Dad? *Vito: I'm afraid to say... *Viro: It was just a false alarm! *Vito jumps up! They're back to ecstatic again! *Vito: Why don't you wait in the lobby? I'll catch up with you in a minute. *The family head to the lobby except Vito. *Vito: Oh my! I'll feel that in the morning! After the level; Cutscene: The Sonogram *Emily and Patrick are in. *Allison enters the room. *Allison: Okay, let's see if we can determine the sex of the baby. *Allison goes to monitor. *Patrick: Oh, what do you think it will be, Em? *Emily: We're about to find out! *Allison: Hmmm? There must be something wrong with the sonogram, hang on a minute... *Allison: Let's adjust it. *Alison adjusts the sonogram slider to get a clear image of a baby! *Allison: There it is! *Allison: There we are - got it! *Allison: Well, congrats you two... *Allison: You're having a boy. *They're delighted! *In the restaurant, Emily is sleeping. *Vito appears. *Vito: There you are, dear - how was your visit with the doctor? *Emily: Oh, Grandpa - the baby's healthy and... and... *Emily: It's a boy! *Vito: That's wonderful, dear. *Vito coughs. *Vito: KHOFF! Did you hear that, Emilia? A healthy baby boy! *Emily's happy and there's something with Vito! *Emily: I'm sorry Grandpa, I don't know what came over me. *Emily: How are you doing, anyway? What did the doctor say? *Vito: It's okay, piccola. I'm okay. *Emily and Vito connect a hug. References